


The Watcher

by Magellan88



Series: Siggie [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marvel Universe, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, angst in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: Ender Corbyn is finally becoming a Watcher, in what will prove to be the toughest time of his life, he will need his best friend and ball of sunshine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm introducing a new character into our little universe. Because Chris Pine is gorgeous and why waste the opportunity to make good use of the gifs of him and Tom Hardy?

Simon sits at the table looking over files, he hisses as his tongue slides over his split lip. Last night has been rough, starting out quietly until he'd happened upon a nest of vampires and barely made it out thanks to Mia, his current Slayer.  
He hears the door open but doesn't look up, he really doesn't feel like dealing with the council today and would prefer to put it off as long as possible. They were bringing in a new Watcher today, his mum Maggie's friend had been pressing for her son Ender to step up as a Watcher and today they would be making everything official...and Simon was expected to train him, and to say he wasn't excited was an understatement.  
He was supposed to be off duty and by some miracle, Sophie was too, he'd planned to make her breakfast in bed and spend the whole day cuddled up as long as she allowed before she inevitably dragged him from the house to go take care of whatever to do list she'd come up with this time.  
But nope, instead he's here, at work, preparing to train the cheeriest bloke he'd ever met. Simon is entirely too old for this shit.  
_*Ender's POV_*  
Ender was beyond excited. No, excited wasn't the right word, he was ecstatic! Yes, ecstatic. He likes that word. All his life he'd watched his mom kick ass and protect her Slayers and he was in awe of her. She'd left America when Ender had been a baby, leaving behind a husband who'd never cared and an even worse family and taken them straight to her dear friend Maggie.  
Maggie had welcomed them into her home and given them a new start in the world of Watchers and Slayers. The world where vampires, witches and magical creatures were real and Ender had fallen hard and fast.  
Now the day had finally come, Ender was becoming an official Watcher today. He'd be trained by none other than Simon Travers, Maggie's own son and in Ender's opinion, the best Watcher around. He was smart, pushed his Slayers and most importantly, had no problem telling anyone to fuck off. That was an important part of this job because it was very political here.  
He steps into the room and sees Simon bent over a stack of files "how's it hanging old man? Rough night? Or did Sophie finally figure out how much of a bastard you are?" He grins as he teases his friend.  
Simon sighs, bloody American. "Hello Ender, yeah, it was a rough night. Managed to stumble across a nest while patrolling with Mia. Also, I'm only two years older than you..."  
"Ah, always fun. And you may only be two years older, but you act so much older ya moody bastard."  
"You and I have a very different definition of fun, ya bloody yank."  
"Hey, I am not a fucking yank ya asshole. Also, you just proved my point." They finally share a smile before the door opens again and Richard Sharpe walked in.  
"Ello boys, I see you've met your new trainee, Simon."  
"I already knew him Sharpe, our mums are great friends."  
"Ah yes, dear Maggie...anyway let's get this show on the road then, shall we?" He takes his seat as the other members file in and take their own. They take a vote, a formality really but then the council does love its rules and regulations that it has for literally everything (no one has ever dared to mention the toilet paper debacle) an hour later and Ender Corbyn was officially a Watcher and was heading with Simon to meet Anya, another new Slayer Simon had been working with in preparation for Ender's first assignment.  
As soon as they enter the room though Ender gasps "fuck...Simon, that's a child. That's a fucking kid, why is a kid here?"  
"They start young. At fifteen, Anya is actually older than most when they're called. My mums Slayer, was much younger."  
"Fuck…" he whispers, the full reality hitting him suddenly. He was in charge of protecting a child, of training this child to go out and kill the things that go bump in the night. He catches Simon's eye before they clasp wrists and part ways, Simon giving Mia a nod of thanks for staying with Anya during the meeting before he goes home. If he hurried, he could still get there in time for brunch with Sophie before he was dragged out to run errands. A smile blooms on his face as he thinks of his beautiful girlfriend and of the ring he'd safely tucked away in the back of his dresser. Just two more months and he's whisking her away to Thailand where he plans to propose. His job was stressful, but Sophie was his haven. His calm in the storm, and with her in his life, it couldn't be more perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Ender joining the Watchers was a blessing if Simon ever saw one. Not only was he the only person Simon didn't mind working with, but he also drives Sharpe absolutely mad. And anyone who annoys Sharpe, is good in Simon's book. That pompous ass rubs Simon wrong in every way imaginable. There's something rotten going on within the council and Simon suspects Sharpe is at the center of it. He mentioned it to his mother, also no fan of Sharpe, but the older woman had waved him off. Sharpe may be sketchy, but so was every other council member. And Simon not liking the bloke just wasn't enough reason for Sharpe to be investigated ...but it was enough of a reason for Simon and Ender to make his life hell in the prettiest of ways, including but not limited to flipping the paper in his printer backwards before he secretary prints a large amount of double sided documents for important meetings. As well as linking every single paperclip they found in the office together in a giant chain.

Ender sat at the bar with Simon sharing a drink after a long day at work. Simon had a rare smile on his face as they were discussing the upcoming trip he was taking Sophie on. The smile broadens as the lady herself walks into the bar and kisses Simon "how are my two favorite men doing?" She grins and hugs them both. 

"We're just fine love, had a quiet for once. No calls, no emergencies. How 'bout you?" Simon smiles as he plays with the fingers of her left hand, thinking of the ring that would soon grace them. 

"It was good, I slept well, cleaned a bit. Cheryl called in sick though so I have to work tonight." 

"Oh fuck, the baby still making her sick?" Ender questions as he sips his beer. 

"Yeah, but she's almost into her second trimester though so hopefully it'll be better soon." She nods, stealing some fries from Simon's plate as the bartender brings of her soda. 

"Listen babe, I know things have been quiet lately, but please be safe tonight. If ya like, I can meet ya for the walk home." 

"Oh it's fine Simon, you get some rest tonight. We both know you'll likely be patrolling at some point and you need to rest while you can." 

"Yeah Simon, you need all the beauty sleep you can get for that ugly mug." Ender snickers as Simon swats lazily. They continue joking for a while before Sophie's pager beeps and she kisses Simon before heading to work early. 

They part ways as Ender heads home, Simon heading to his own home to get some sleep. He's awakened a few hours later when Mia calls for backup and he heads out to meet up with her. They fought long and hard to take out the nest of newborn vamps, they don't know how many have been living there but they kill all of them they see. 

After the nest is taken care of, the rest of the patrol passes quickly and smoothly so Simon sends Mia home for some much needed sleep before doing the same. He checks his phone as he lays down, Sophie's shift is over, soon his love will be home. The thought of her brings a smile to his face and he falls asleep with dreams of her beautiful eyes smiling up at him and her soft skin beneath his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue heating up for our boys as Simon's world goes to hell. Ender does his best to pull his friend through it but it takes someone new to piece Simon back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, so much angst. I'm sorry.

Ender ran down the hall of the hospital, sliding around a corner and freezes at the sight before him. Simon was doubled over in a chair, blood soaked hands gripped into his hair. His first instinct was to call for a nurse but he shook it off. A nurse couldn't help Simon, it wasn't his blood he was wearing, it was Sophie's. 

Doing his best to remain calm, he approached the man who was being given a wide berth, Ender didn't have to look at the nervous people in the room to know that while he seemed calm now, Simon Travers had been on a warpath not long ago. 

"Simon...I got here as fast as I could…please...please tell me they were wrong." 

"She's…" the large man has to pause, a shuddering breath leaving him as he tries again "she's gone. She was walking home from work...and the fucking thing attacked her. Grabbed her right offa the bloody street and…and it's...she's…it had to be a newborn one. Ender...mate...I've nevah seen anythin' like it. She's just…" a sob leaves him, wracking his body as Ender's arms come around him, trying to offer what pitiful comfort he could even though he knew it wasn't enough. Nothing would ever be enough. 

Simon had never been cheerful, but with Sophie gone, especially in such a horrible way, he knew his friend would never be the same. Nothing would. 

The years that followed had proven Ender right. Simon had never been the same, he was surly with everyone and downright mean to his mother's new Slayer, Alice. She was just a child and Ender had tried to convince Simon to take a different approach but nothing worked. Simon's methods were extremely effective, Alice soon became the deadliest Slayer they had but she was nearly a slave to the pull. 

And then came the fateful day when Simon's beloved mother Maggie had been killed. Another woman Simon loved ripped away from him in a tragic manner. Ender had tried to talk Simon out of sending Alice into the lab. Maggie hadn't wanted it, had died trying to stop it but now Alice was going in anyway. It had all sounded entirely too good to be true to Ender. Slayers went in, but no one ever saw them come out again, it made Ender's skin crawl in the worst of ways. 

But then something happened that took Ender's mind off of everything happening with the council and the Slayers. He'd caught Simon  _ smiling _ for the first time in literal years.

It had caught him completely unawares. Simon had walked in that morning his normal moody self, but then his phone chimed and Simon had quickly replied, a small smile forming on his lips. Of course it was gone as soon as he noticed Ender had noticed. But for one brief moment, Simon Travers had smiled again. 

Then it happened again. Ender had put the moment out of his mind, chalking it up to a fluke but there it was again, and again a few weeks later. And then one day everything changed, Simon laughed. Not a slight snort which was the most Ender had managed to pull from his friend only upon being injured in some stupid way when he'd flirted with the wrong witch at a bar. No this was a full belly laugh and Ender was burning with curiosity, he had to know what was causing this strange phenomenon. 

Of course it was a woman. Ender had never thought it would be possible but Simon had met a woman. A tiny, fiery, book editor from America with long brown hair and eyes that Ender could never tell if they were chocolate brown or a mix of golden and hazel. She was also short as fuck. 

Maggie had blown into Simons life and turned it upside down and righted it all in one insane night. Ender couldn't help himself, he had encouraged Simon. Things were going to shit with the council, something was horribly wrong and every day gave them more evidence that Sharpe had great and terrible plans for all of them. Simon needed that safe haven that had been stolen so long ago more than everything. Now if only he wasn't so fucking stubborn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and the Slayers have disappeared, and Ender's life has just gotten a lot harder.

Ender sits at the bar nursing a beer, things have basically gone to shit. Four Slayers have disappeared, Simon had gone missing as well and the council was going crazy trying to find them. 

With a sigh, he finishes the beer before signaling for a refill, turning in surprise when a woman speaks to him. 

"Hello handsome? Why so sad?" 

He shrugs that's a long story darlin…" 

"Well why don't you buy me a drink and tell me about your troubles?" 

"Sorry darlin, my troubles are classified, and I'm not really looking for company." He continues drinking as the woman beside him stiffens. 

"Well pardon me for trying to be polite and offer a comforting shoulder." 

He sighs before turning to give her a slight smile "look, don't get me wrong, I'm sure you're a nice woman. But I'm not really in the mood for company, it's nothing against you." She huffs before leaving, flipping her hair in annoyance. 

His eyes zero in on the two marks that grace her neck and he rolls his eyes. Just his luck, he's managed to insult some vampires feed bag. After throwing a few bills on the bar as payment, he downs the last of his beer before leaving the bar. 

Four blocks later, he turns around "ok pal, you need to make a decision here. Either try to mug me or go the fuck home." 

"Ender Corbyn, the Watcher…" the vampire smirks as he steps from the shadows. 

"Oh great, c'mon man, I just wanna go home. It's been a shit day. You can walk away right now with a fifty percent chance of my not calling a Slayer on your ass." 

"See, I'd love that. As much as every vamp wants to kill a Slayer or Watcher, I'd love to leave you to it. But you insulted my pet, and I can't let that stand." 

"Your girl came to me, I wasn't interested and I tried dude, she's the one who took it badly." 

"Doesn't matter, there's a target on your back anyway. You're asking the wrong questions and we've been told to take you down...but I've got a better idea." 

Before he can even blink, Ender is shoved against the bricks, his mouth falling open with a groan before something is shoved into his mouth and it's forced closed, forcing him to swallow. His eyes widen in fear as the metallic taste of blood hits his tongue. 

"No...what the fuck did you do, you fucking psycho!" He yells, trying to force himself to vomit. He finally manages it, stomach churning as he vomits onto the sidewalk but he knows it's too late. Already he could feel the change taking place and a growl rips through him as he rises and rushes the other, forcing a stake through his heart. 

His mind races as he tries to think of what he should do before he hears the pulse of a woman walking down the street and he's horrified to find when his fangs protrude and he finds himself licking his lips before shaking his head and forcing the thoughts away. 

Suddenly he knows what to do and before he's even fully aware the decision has been made he's off, running at super speed and then he's knocking on her door. 

Diana opens the door and gasps when she sees him "Ender...goddess ...what the hell happened to you?" 

"I'm sorry Diana, I'm sorry to be here so late but I was attacked. They forced vampire blood into me and I can already feel the changes taking place. Help me, you're the only one I trust." 

With a solemn nod, the witch takes his hand and pulls him inside. Before the night is over, she's managed to put his soul back into his body, but things aren't going to be easy. It's no longer safe for Ender to be outside of these walls...


End file.
